<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu!! One Shots by Ariyzu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400912">Haikyuu!! One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyzu/pseuds/Ariyzu'>Ariyzu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bondage, F/M, Fucking Machines, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Mind Break, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Spanking, Vibrators, Yandere, slight mommy kink, slight non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyzu/pseuds/Ariyzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{Collection of Haikyuu One Shots}</p><p>Tags will be added as chapters are posted. Summaries at the top of each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You, Ushijima Wakatoshi &amp; Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mine (Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo can't bare to lose you and he'll do anything to ensure you stay with him forever. Running away from him wasn't your smartest decision, and now that he's found you, it's time for your punishment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Chibi-chan~ where are you? Bad girl. My slut shouldn't hide from me. There you are. In the closet? Really? Not very creative, I'm disappointed honestly. You should know better than to run from me...and at night too. You could hurt yourself when you run like this. Guess I was right to keep you locked up. Looks like it's back in the cage for you, don't worry I made it bigger for you. My pet deserves the best after all. Maybe once you've earned it you can come back to my bed. Don't struggle too much, chibi-chan, you know you want me. After all, why is your pussy so wet and warm when I fuck it with my fingers like this? Not very nice of you to lie to me. Guess it's back to obedience lessons for you. Don't worry, I'll only break you a little, can't have my chibi-chan too fucked out during lessons, we'll save that for after. Now that you're back in your collar and chains...</em><b><em>let's begin</em></b>."</p><p> </p><p>The metal collar around your neck attached by a chain to the wall ensured you couldn’t leave the room. Kuroo circled your kneeling form, his eyes darkened with desire.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what should I do with you? You’ve been so fucking bad, chibi-chan, so fucking bad. You dare run away from me? After everything I’ve done for you, everything I’ve given up for you? You need a punishment that’ll ensure you never even fucking <b>think</b> about leaving me. You already know I’ll never let you go…even if I have to drag you back kicking and screaming, you <b>will</b> stay with me forever. I’m sorry it has to be this way, chibi-chan, but I love you too fucking much, and you’ve left me with no other choice. Now, let’s get started on that punishment, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Unbuckling his belt, he pulls it out through the loops. Wrapping it partly around his hand, he brings it down on your ass. Over and over again until your ass is covered in bright red welts. Your body twitching from the pain, but your pussy sopping wet. Bringing a vibrator and fucking machine over, Kuroo picks you up and sets you on the table, strapping you down so you can’t move.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that your spanks are finished, it’s time for you to be fucked so hard by these toys and only once you’re broken and fucked out, will I decide if you deserve my cock again.”</p><p> </p><p>The machines still going as they bring you to yet another orgasm, you don’t remember how many it’s been at this point. Your fucked out brain barely holding on to consciousness as your sensitive body shakes from the overstimulation of yet another orgasm. Just when you’d think you couldn’t cum anymore, your body would surprise you again and again. Kuroo watched you from his large, black recliner, legs spread and hands clasped together as his eyes never left your body for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve really surprised me, baby, I didn’t know you’d be able to cum this many times. Goes to show how much of a slut you really are, huh? Still cumming? Such a dirty girl, you should see your face right now, so fucking lewd. Can’t speak, huh? My baby girl’s been fucked stupid it seems. Now that you’ve been properly broken, I guess it’s finally time for that slutty pussy of yours to take my cock. Don’t worry, I know my cock is a lot bigger than the fucking machine over there, but with how much of a whore you are, I know you’ll be just fine. It’s time for dessert, chibi-chan, hope you haven’t gotten too full from all the fucking you’ve filled up on so far.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Claimed (Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Omegaverse AU. Omega!Ushijima didn’t expect in his rush that morning, his mistake would lead to the best thing to ever enter his life, you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first glance Ushijiima didn’t strike most people as an omega, his built form fooling you into thinking he was an alpha. It was only when you got close enough to smell him did you realize this man was a prized omega, one of few that drew Alphas to them like moths to a flame. Because of his intoxicating scent, he took suppressants every morning. This morning in his rush due to being late, he forgot to take this morning’s dose.</p><p> </p><p>You were a powerful alpha with offers from countless omegas to make them yours but none ever stood out to you. It was during your evening commute that you felt like you were electrocuted, your wolf howling within you as you inhaled the most overwhelming scent you had ever come across. Locking eyes with Ushijima, your wolf pounced.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima whined in desperation as a need to submit overtook him instantly. Dropping to his knees, he bared his neck to you in what was considered the most subservient act of submission in your society. Both of your inner wolves shouted “My Mate!”.</p><p> </p><p>“I, Wakatoshi Ushijima, submit.” Kissing both of your boots before kissing your left hand, Ushijima completed his part of the sacred mating tradition.</p><p> </p><p>“I, Y/F/N Y/L/N, claim.” Cupping his jaw, you bit his neck marking him as yours, thus initiating your part of the tradition. Wakatoshi grew shy under the stares of the onlookers, peeking up at you, his eyes were pleading. It was time. Grabbing his tie, you wrapped it around your hand and like a leash, you used his tie to walk him towards your apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Wasting no time upon entering your apartment you tore off his clothing, but leaving his tie to once more use as a leash to lead him to your bedroom. Ushijima had no control over his breathing as his panting became apparent, and quickly a delicious red flush spread from his ears down to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You belong to me now.” You kissed him hard, biting his lip, your tongue claiming dominance in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Please. Fuck me. I need you so badly.” Ushijima whined in your ear. He dropped to his knees. "Mommy, please let me eat out that delicious pussy. I swear I'll do it so good. I'll be a good boy for you. My body is yours and only yours. Take my cock and claim me as yours too, my love." You couldn’t wait any longer, the need to claim him too strong.</p><p> </p><p>Lying down on your back, you spread your legs for him. Immediately, he dove in, eating you out eagerly like he was starving. Licking and sucking at your clit and folds, and fucking his tongue in and out of your hole, he made you cum hard as his tongue lapped up all your juices.</p><p> </p><p>With your hole nice and wet, you were ready for his cock. Laying him back against the bed, you straddled his body and slowly sank down on his cock. Inch by inch his cock filled your pussy until all fourteen inches were inside, stretching your insides and hitting your cervix.</p><p> </p><p>You had never felt so full before, his cock hitting you so deep, it took your breath away. Bracing yourself, you laid your hands on Ushijima’s chest, feeling the solid muscle. His abs contracting from the feeling of your warm, wet pussy surrounding his cock. Slowly at first, but speeding up quickly, you bounced on his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Licking and biting his neck, you paid special attention to the mating bite you had given him. You held his wrists above his head, he dared not to even try to break your grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you feel so good, baby boy, such a good boy making me feel so good from your cock. Does it feel good when my pussy milks your cock like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, baby, it feels so good. Your pussy takes my cock so well. You’re driving me crazy, I swear it feels too fucking good. Too good. Mhmm. F-fuck.” Your climaxes approached the two of you as you quickened your movements. Finally, you came, the contractions of your pussy setting off Ushijima, the both of you cumming hard together.</p><p> </p><p>You collapsed on his chest, his softening cock still inside of you as you cuddled him. His big, muscular arms wrapped around your shoulders pulling you as close as possible to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm that was so good, baby. Thank you for being my mate. You’re already more than anything I could wish for. I love you.” Ushijima whispered this along with more sweet nothings in your ear as he hid his face from you in his shyness.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling his face to look at yours, you told him. “I couldn’t ask for a better mate. I can tell we’re gonna have a lot of fun together, baby. Fun and so, so much more. You’re mine now and I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>